


Hero, King | Husband, Father

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: (In the nice platonic way), Established Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, I tag this as new Mystery because it's post game, Married Couple, Mostly in the name of Marth and Caeda's kid, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Super awesome husband and father Marth, There are some vague references to Lucina and just Awakening in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Of Marth’s many titles, those he was born into and those he had earned, his favorites among them were easily father and husband. While he would never falter in his duty to his people, he was a man who had always strove for peace, and never was his soul as peaceful as when he was with his wife and daughter.





	Hero, King | Husband, Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics classified by some as "pointless fluff", and I'm totally cool with that. I have just had an idea for Marth and Caeda's daughter foooorever, and I wanted to sey her up. I also like domestic scenes. So this was a win-win. As always, sorry for typos.

Of Marth’s many titles, those he was born into and those he had earned, his favorites among them were easily _father_ and _husband_. While he would never falter in his duty to his people, he was a man who had always strove for peace, and never was his soul as peaceful as when he was with his wife and daughter.

Caeda had been the most calming presence in his life since he was but a boy of sixteen, and that fact had not changed in their over a decade of marriage. No woman in the kingdom was as beautiful nor as good mother, claims he would stand by until his end of days.

Just as his wife shone above all others, his daughter, Lucelia, was the brightest and most precious child yet born on the continent.  Even at the tender age of ten, she was prodigious with the blade, far more of a master than he was at that point in his life. While legend told that Falchion could only be passed to male descendants of Anri, he had a suspicion that placed in her hands, the blade would sing like never before.

As he pondered the two most important people in his life, there was a knock on his door, followed by the rush of footsteps and a small face peeking up from over the edge of his desk.

“Lucelia! I told you to knock in case your father was busy!” Caeda entered his office huffing, clearly having been chasing after the child for Naga knows how long. Her mother’s admonishment seemed to mean nothing to her, as she just continued to bounce eagerly.

“But you promised to practice today with me Father! I don’t want to keep practicing with Uncle Cain!”

Marth smiled, putting his quill down, “I seem to recall saying that. However, first you have to apologize to your mother. Girls who give their mother trouble don’t get to spar.”

Looking guilty, Lucelia turned to Caeda, muttering an apology, “I’m sorry Mother...”

Caeda’s heart was built of the most delicate porcelain when it came to her daughter, and it shattered at her shameful look. She smiled, “You’re forgiven, my dear. You can practice with your father.”

“Yay! Come on Father! Come on, come on!”

Marth allowed himself to be lead out of his chair and into the hall by his eager daughter, much to the amusement of the servants going about their day. Caeda trailed behind them, bemused by the rowdy show being out on by her husband and daughter. Still enjoying the company of his men, the king had designated his office to be near the training grounds of the soldiers. They all bowed at the entrance of the royal family, who greeted each of them with a smile.

It took only moments for Lucelia to obtain a practice blade for herself and her father. There was a pair set aside for them, and the wooden blades were worn from common usage. Any reasonable soldier would have replaced them by now, but Lucelia was a sentimental child, and Marth a sentimental father. Caeda took up residence where she always did, far enough for a good view but close enough to aid with any accidents.

“I’m sure you recall our safety rules, Lucelia?”

“Yeeeeeeees,” she responded, with the same enthusiasm as anyone her age who was impatient, “Call for a break if I’m getting tired, this is not a real battle so avoid any injury, avoid the face and groin... may we start now!?”

Marth smiled fondly, gripping his sword, “Alright, have at thee!”

* * *

Their match ended as they always did; Marth forgetting he was no longer a spritely young man of nineteen any longer, and yielded to the exuberant princess. The look of pride of her face always made whatever laughs he earned from the men for sincerely losing to a child worth it. Fatherhood tended to take the competitive spirit out of you.

“Now then,” Caeda stood as she spoke, approaching the duo, “Shall we prepare to dine? Dinner is fast approaching.”

If anything was beloved more than practice by Lucelia, it was food. Seemingly entirely unfazed by the exercise she had been doing, she bounced up in down in excitement, making both of her parents laugh.

Marth pat the top of her head, “Go do your washing, dearest.”

“Yes sir!”

Lucelia’s priorities were clear, as a moment wasted was a moment more before dinner, and she bounded down the corridor towards her quarters, undoubtedly knocking into anyone in her path. When she was solidly out of sight, Caeda turned to her husband and put a hand on his cheek.

“Wherever did she get that energy from?” she mused, stroking underneath his ear with her thumb, “It couldn’t have been one of us.”

Marth smiled, covering her hand with his own, “I haven’t the slightest, perhaps Anri himself,” they laughed, “I think it does us well. We could always do with a bit of excitement.”

“Too true. Shall we freshen ourselves up?”

“We shall.”

Hand in hand, uncaring of the rules of decorum, the pair departed for their own quarters. In their hearts, they wished this domestic happiness for all the descendants they ever have.•

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the vague references to Lucina (besides the overt one in Lucelia's name haha)? This took way longer than it should have but was a blast to write, since it's the first time I've written Marth.


End file.
